Sous l'armure
by Darsk
Summary: Edward continuait à se sentir torturé par une culpabilité qu'il refusait de partager, et elle le détruisait. Et se savoir l'origine de la culpabilité qui le rongeait ne pouvait en aucun cas rendre Alphonse heureux. [Mangaverse][POV Alphonse][Spoilers]


**Titre :** Sous l'armure  
**Auteur :** Shion  
**Fandom :** Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Personnages :** Alphonse+Edward  
**Rating :** K  
**Disclaimer** : J'espère ne pas avoir trop déformé les personnages conçus par maître Arakawa.  
**Spoilers** : Tome 8.

* * *

**  
**

– Grand frère... Tu es de toute évidence épuisé. Va te coucher.

C'était la troisième fois en moins de deux heures que, n'entendant plus de pages tourner ou de crayon glisser sur le papier, il relevait la tête pour trouver Edward affalé sur le bureau. Cependant, les deux premières fois, il avait suffi d'énoncer une telle suggestion à mi-voix pour le voir s'ébrouer et grommeler qu'il n'était absolument pas fatigué, avant de se remettre à travailler. Par contre, cette fois-ci, Edward n'avait même pas réagi. Il devait s'être réellement endormi.

S'il avait pu souffler, Alphonse aurait certainement poussé un très gros soupir. Son frère était décidément incapable de se montrer raisonnable. Evidemment, il savait bien qu'Edward agissait ainsi pour lui. S'il poursuivait ses recherches avec tant d'acharnement, c'était uniquement pour lui redonner un corps. S'il travaillait du soir jusqu'à l'aube et invoquait toutes sortes de prétextes pour ne pas suivre un rythme diurne normal quand il n'était pas en mission, c'était uniquement pour ne pas l'abandonner à ses nuits solitaires quand il pouvait l'éviter. Alors Alphonse se disait que, quand bien même il aurait pu souffler, il aurait réprimé ses soupirs. Mais quand même, Edward devrait faire plus attention à lui-même. Bien sûr, il appréciait d'être au centre des attentions de son grand frère, comment pourrait-il en être autrement? Mais en même temps, ça le blessait de constater que ce frère rejetait systématiquement au second plan toute considération relative à son propre bien-être. Edward continuait à se sentir torturé par une culpabilité qu'il refusait de partager, et elle le détruisait. Et se savoir l'origine de la culpabilité qui le rongeait ne pouvait en aucun cas rendre Alphonse heureux.

Il y avait des moments comme ça où Alphonse aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir souffler, finalement. Histoire d'évacuer un minimum.

Réalisant que voilà un petit moment qu'il fixait son frère assoupi, il écarta ses pensées parasites et se leva dans l'idée de le forcer à aller au lit. Bien décidé à ne tenir compte d'aucune protestation cette fois-ci. De toute manière, le soleil se lèverait dans moins d'une heure, alors même Edward devrait être capable d'accepter un tel compromis.

Même s'il prenait systématiquement grand soin de soulever sa chaise en s'écartant du bureau pour se mettre debout, son mouvement était inévitablement accompagné de bruits pouvant difficilement être qualifiés de discrets. Cette cacophonie de cliquetis et de grincements qui accompagnaient le moindre de ses mouvements le gênaient toujours autant. Même si Edward l'assurait qu'il se faisait des idées et protestait toujours quand Alphonse réclamait un nouveau graissage plus d'une fois dans la journée. Son frère n'avait pas idée d'à quel point il était éprouvant d'entendre résonner en soi un tel boucan. Et d'ailleurs, Edward mentait assurément en affirmant qu'il n'était pas si bruyant, puisqu'il avait suffi qu'Alphonse se lève pour lui faire cligner les yeux.

Pourtant, Edward ne sembla pas vraiment prêt à se réveiller pour autant après quelques papillonnements, ses yeux restèrent clos, et sa tête resta appuyée au livre qu'il étudiait avant que le sommeil ne vienne réclamer son dû. Sa position paraissait terriblement inconfortable. Et même alors qu'il dormait, la tension qui animait chacun de ses actes ne semblait pouvoir le quitter. Comme trop souvent ces derniers temps, Alphonse se demanda si son frère savait encore comment se relâcher. Et s'il n'allait pas finir par exiger trop de lui-même, tant que même lui ne pourrait pas l'encaisser, et se briser.

C'était une pensée qu'il préférait ne pas développer. Et pour la repousser, il se répétait que si Edward menaçait d'aller trop loin, il l'en empêcherait. Il en était capable, et il le ferait.

Mais pour l'heure, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était obtenir de son imbécile de frère incapable de tenir compte de ses propres besoins qu'il aille se coucher. Doucement, il posa donc sa main – un gantelet qui lui servait de main, sa main – sur l'épaule d'Edward et le secoua légèrement. Les paupières de son frères se remirent à clignoter, mais cette fois il essaya de focaliser son regard et se redressa pour se tourner vers lui. En lui adressant un sourire. Et une fois de plus, comme trop souvent ces derniers temps, Alphonse fut heureux que son expression ne puisse pas le trahir. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait être si douloureux de voir son frère sourire. Mais comment pourrait-il se réjouir d'un tel sourire, trop conscient que ce n'était que l'ombre des sourires qui lui étaient autrefois accordés? Comment pourrait-il se réjouir d'un tel sourire, alors qu'il n'y voyait apparaître que trop clairement la culpabilité et le regret? Comment pourrait-il se réjouir d'un tel sourire, alors qu'il lui indiquait qu'il constituait un poids pesant bien trop lourdement dans la vie de son frère et le tirant en arrière?

Mais évidemment, l'expression du heaume ne varia pas d'un iota, et Edward ne soupçonna rien des pensées qui l'agitaient. Et la conversation put s'engager comme si de rien n'était.

– Ah, Al... Tu m'appelais? Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant?

– Hmm, non, pas exactement. Je te disais simplement que tu devrais aller te coucher, grand frère. Tu as un lit juste à côté. Autant en profiter.

– Hey! Je ne dormais absolument pas! Je réfléchissais.

– Ah oui, évidemment, j'oubliais. Tu ne dors jamais. Ce genre de besoin bassement matériel n'affecte pas le génie que tu es. Je reformule donc : je te suggère d'aller réfléchir dans ton lit. Sinon...

– Sinon?

– Eh bien, sinon, je considérerai que de tes autres besoins bassement matériels, comme par exemple au hasard manger, n'ont pas besoin non plus d'être satisfaits. Ce détail avait dû jusqu'à présent m'échapper, puisque dans ta grande bonté afin de ne pas me vexer tu engloutissais toujours les repas que je préparais, mais maintenant que je sais que tu te forçais pour me faire plaisir, je te dispenserai de cette corvée.

Forcément, Edward répondit à son chantage en lui adressant un regard bien noir. Mais ensuite, il le surprit en repoussant la chaise pour se lever. Alphonse ne put s'empêcher de noter que lui ne se gênait ni pour laisser le meuble râcler le plancher ni pour laisser échapper un gros soupir. Edward avait décidément un don pour exaspérer ceux qui le fréquentaient sans même le chercher. Mais ces considérations s'évanouirent aussi vite qu'elles s'étaient présentées à la réponse d'Edward.

– Bon, OK, tu as gagné. Je vais me coucher. Est-ce que tu penses être rentré à temps pour me réveiller? L'autre enfoiré m'a convoqué pour 14 heures demain. Enfin, tout à l'heure. Aucune idée de ce qu'il veut, il a déjà mon rapport. Et si c'est encore une histoire de dépassement de budget, ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si ce foutu manoir se trouvait sur le passage, ni si le manoir en question était la résidence secondaire d'un général. C'est vrai quoi, il avait l'air parfaitement abandonné. Si j'avais su, je l'aurais reconstruit, mais j'avais autre chose à faire, et il avait vraiment l'air abandonné. Tu pourras en témoigner, non? Rah, je suis certain que cet incompétent de première classe ne cherche encore qu'un moyen de se distraire à mes dépends. On pourrait pourtant supposer qu'un haut gradé aurait mieux à faire de son temps, tu ne crois pas? Et puis...

Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Edward n'avait pas pour habitude de céder si facilement. Il était tout sauf bon perdant. Et les qualificatifs de conciliant, docile ou encore raisonnable étaient les derniers qu'on pouvait lui appliquer. Préoccupé par cette étrangeté, Alphonse l'avait laissé poursuivre avec son discours habituel sur le colonel, sans plus vraiment écouter. Edward paraissait toujours intarissable sur le sujet. Et il y avait quelque chose d'amusant dans le fait que lui-même ne semblait absolument pas réaliser la place importante qu'il accordait au colonel dans ses propos.

Mais là n'était pas le problème pour le moment. En observant son frère plus attentivement à la recherche d'un indice susceptible d'expliquer ce qui clochait, Alphonse ne tarda pas à remarquer ce qui lui avait échappé. Ce n'était pas vraiment évident à la lumière artificielle, mais Edward lui paraissait un peu rouge. Et ses yeux brillaient un peu trop. Enfin, bien sûr, les yeux de son frère semblaient toujours briller d'une lumière qui leur était propre, mais là c'était différent. Et puis quand même, ce n'était pas son habitude de se lancer dans un tel monologue devant lui sans qu'il ait rien demandé. Il devait divaguer à moitié. Les indices concordaient. Et sans accorder la moindre attention à ce que son frère continuait à raconter, Alphonse le coupa d'un ton accusateur.

– Grand frère, tu as de la fièvre! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? Tu aurais dû te coucher tout de suite! Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que tu devais faire attention à ne pas dormir le ventre à l'air!

Et, sans doute par réflexe, il vint poser sa main – un gantelet qui lui servait de main, sa main – sur le front de son frère. Comme s'il pouvait prendre sa température. Il amorça donc quasiment aussitôt le mouvement de la retirer, mais Edward le surprit encore. D'un mouvement vif, il avait ramené ses propres mains vers son front pour y maintenir celle d'Alphonse. Et il lui adressa encore un sourire, avant de reprendre cette expression qui indiquait qu'il allait faire preuve de la plus parfaite mauvaise foi.

– Je n'ai absolument pas de fièvre.

– Tu es tout rouge.

– C'est la lumière de l'aube qui colore tout en rouge.

– Il fait encore nuit.

– Eh bien c'est de la faute de la lumière de la lampe. Winry dit toujours que c'est mauvais pour le teint.

– Winry ne parle jamais de teint. Elle se contrefiche de ce qui est dépourvu de moteur ou de joints.

– Ah, toi aussi tu as remarqué? Parfois, je me dis que le jour où nous aurons retrouvé nos corps, elle ne nous trouvera plus aucun intérêt. Cela dit, nous y aurions plutôt gagné. Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle...

– Grand frère. N'essaie même pas de changer de sujet.

– Pfff... Al, vraiment, tu fais toujours des montagnes avec un rien. Tu sens bien que mon front n'est pas chaud, non?

Alphonse en était à peser les mérites respectifs d'un sermon argumenté et de quelques coups bien appliqués, en tâchant de ne pas se laisser perturber par le sourire intolérablement provocant d'Edward, quand une nouvelle remarque vint changer le cours de ses idées.

– Hmm... ça fait vraiment du bien, tu sais.

Alphonse fixa son frère avec une certaine incrédulité. Dans sa bouche, une telle remarque semblait totalement déplacée. Il devait être plus enfiévré qu'il ne le pensait. Mais sans s'en préoccuper, Edward conserva encore quelques instants sa main contre son visage, avant de finalement le relâcher. Et de lui adresser un nouveau sourire.

– Bon, sois satisfait, je vais me coucher. Tu n'oublieras pas de me réveiller?

Et sans même attendre de réponse, sans qu'Alphonse ait besoin de davantage le pousser, Edward finit ainsi par gagner son lit. Et en moins de cinq minutes, il s'endormit.

Alphonse avait initialement prévu de se rendre à la petite bibliothèque du quartier et d'y passer une partie de la matinée pendant qu'Edward dormirait. Il aimait y discuter avec les deux jeunes filles qui y travaillaient. Elles lui conseillaient des lectures qu'il jugeait très instructives, très différentes de ce qu'il avait lu auparavant. Il était certain qu'Edward n'avait jamais rien lu de tel – et qu'il pousserait les hauts cris s'il l'apprenait. Mais c'était aussi pour ça qu'il se faisait toujours un plaisir d'y retourner.

Cependant, il ne put se résoudre à laisser Edward seul. Il avait beau dire, il était certain qu'il avait de la fièvre. Cet imbécile de frère, incapable de prendre soin de lui-même. Il fallait qu'il soit là pour s'occuper de lui. Et il décida donc de rester. Ou plutôt, il ne décida pas, il resta tout simplement : il n'y avait pas là matière à choix. Edward avait besoin de lui, alors il était à ses côtés.

* * *

Dans les heures qui suivirent, Alphonse eut plusieurs occasions de se féliciter d'être resté. Le sommeil de son frère s'était rapidement fait agité, et apparemment au milieu de ses cauchemars ils s'était mis à divaguer. Alphonse n'arrivait pas à saisir le quart de ce qu'il racontait, mais assez pour reconnaître les scènes que son frère revivait. Et en cet instant il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour l'en libérer. Parce qu'entendre son frère implorer sans fin pardon à leur mère et à lui était insupportable.

Mais c'est ensuite, quand dans son délire Edward avait commencé à appeler leur père, qu'Alphonse s'était sérieusement inquiété. Edward avait trop totalement rejeté leur père pour faire à lui, même au milieu des pires cauchemars qui continuaient à le tourmenter. En fait, la dernière fois qu'Alphonse l'avait entendu appeler ainsi, c'était juste après l'opération ayant installé ses ports d'automail à l'épaule, quand il avait été gagné par une forte fièvre qui avait duré près de deux jours.

Heureusement, cette fièvre-là ne semblait pas devoir être aussi grave. Une fois qu'Alphonse eut réussi à lui faire ingérer le remède adéquat – mais en doublant la dose indicative, il avait remarqué depuis longtemps qu'il ne fallait pas se fier au gabarit de son frère si on espérait obtenir un effet – Edward s'était progressivement apaisé, et il n'avait plus eu besoin de changer aussi régulièrement les compresses d'eau froide sur son front.

A un moment, Edward ouvrit les yeux et demanda à Alphonse ce qu'il faisait encore là. Alphonse répondit qu'il n'était pas encore parti, qu'Edward venait à peine de poser la tête sur l'oreiller et qu'il avait intérêt à se reposer. Edward replongea dans le sommeil aussitôt.

* * *

Alphonse frappa quelques coup à la porte, aussi légers qu'il le prouvait. Peut-être trop légers, parce qu'il n'entendait pas venir de réponse. Mais alors qu'il hésitait à frapper de nouveau, il vit la porte s'ouvrir.

– Bonjour Alphonse. Entre, je t'en prie.

Il s'inclina et salua poliment le lieutenant, puis salua les autres militaires présents dans la pièce, avant de ne plus diriger son attention que vers l'homme assis derrière le bureau situé au fond. Comme il aurait pu le prédire, celui-ci lui adressa un demi-sourire et l'interrogea en haussant légèrement les sourcils, sur un ton léger.

– Bonjour Alphonse. Est-ce que Fullmetal se serait encore perdu dans les couloirs, par hasard?

– Bonjour Colonel. Je suis juste venu vous informer que mon frère ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui. Il est malade.

Un bref instant, Mustang parut sincèrement surpris, et peut-être même inquiet. Mais on pouvait faire confiance à l'homme pour se reprendre si vite qu'on pouvait douter d'avoir vu autre chose que son expression habituelle. Cependant, c'était oublier qu'Alphonse était un observateur particulièrement attentif. Et le ton dont usa le colonel ensuite lui sembla un peu trop détaché pour ne rien cacher.

– Oh, vraiment? J'étais persuadé que ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver. J'en étais venu à penser que même les microbes avaient un sens de l'honneur leur interdisant de s'en prendre à plus petits qu'eux.

Alphonse n'avait aucune raison de se sentir énervé. Il était le premier à déclarer que son frère réagissait trop vivement aux remarques sur sa taille. Mais cette fois, il voulait que le colonel cesse de plaisanter. Il ne devrait pas permettre de constamment parler d'Edward ainsi. Et de fait, avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il était en train de répliquer, Alphonse se retrouva en train de défendre son frère.

– Ce n'est pas le première fois qu'il est malade! C'est juste que d'habitude il vient quand même. Sans doute parce qu'il sait combien vous le harcèleriez après s'il s'avisait de manquer une convocation.

Alphonse regretta d'avoir réagi aussi vivement avant même d'avoir fini de parler. Mais il devait reconnaître qu'il y avait tout de même un côté agréable à voir l'homme aussi manifestement perplexe, peu habitué à entendre des reproches de la part du plus jeune des frères Elric. Mais le colonel n'était pas du genre à se laisser déstabiliser.

– Si Fullmetal vient habituellement même quand il est malade, pourquoi s'est-il désisté aujourd'hui? Aurait-il finalement réalisé que cela lui donnait un prétexte pour m'éviter en toute impunité?

– Non. Il est encore au lit simplement parce que je ne l'ai pas réveillé comme il me l'avait demandé. Il ne sait pas encore qu'il est en train de manquer ce rendez-vous.

Le colonel arqua un sourcil, attendant visiblement un complément d'explication. Alphonse le lui donna, et certains échos de sa voix n'étaient pas sans rappeler le ton de son grand frère quand il racontait un de ses méfaits.

– Si je lui avais ne serait-ce que suggéré de rester au lit, il se serait levé d'un bond pour venir ici. Il aurait été encore plus agressif que d'habitude, vous vous seriez encore plus amusé à le faire sortir de ses gonds, il se serait énervé. Ou bien pire, vous auriez réalisé que quelque chose n'allait pas, vous l'auriez moins taquiné, il se serait senti humilié, il se serait énervé. Dans tous les cas, son état aurait certainement empiré. Et après, c'est moi qui aurais eu à le supporter. Alors je préfère encore le tromper et le mettre devant le fait accompli afin qu'il ne puisse plus que protester.

Cette explication était partiellement vraie. Mais Alphonse préférait donner une réponse qui conduisait Havoc et Breda à dissimuler des sourires derrière son dos qu'une réponse qui trahirait Edward, qu'une réponse qu'il préférait garder pour lui. Il ne tenait pas à leur dire à quel point son frère avait été éprouvé ces derniers mois, entre les obstacles qui s'accumulaient en travers de leur quête et les indices qui convergeaient pour indiquer son impossibilité, les combats qu'il ne savait pas éviter et le laissaient blessé et épuisé, sa crainte d'être bientôt appelé pour servir l'armée dans une bataille rangée. Il ne tenait pas à leur laisser soupçonner à quel point lui-même était inquiet.

L'intervention du lieutenant ramena l'attention d'Alphonse à la discussion. Il releva au passage que le colonel n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver une fine répartie.

– Alphonse, est-ce qu'il ne faudrait pas envoyer un médecin voir Edward? Si tu veux, j'ai une liste de numéros, nous pouvons en appeler un.

Une fois de plus, Alphonse ressentit une admiration sincère pour cette femme. Elle semblait toujours saisir ce qui n'était pas dit, et prenait en charge le côté pratique en suggérant des solutions sans rien imposer. Du moins, tant qu'on se montrait suffisamment raisonnable pour obtempérer. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de secouer la tête – juste un tout petit peu, ces grincements étaient vraiment trop horripilants.

– Non, merci Lieutenant, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Il savait s'occuper d'Edward. Il savait comment s'y prendre pour faire baisser sa fièvre, il l'avait veillé tant de nuits durant après son opération, pour laisser Winry et Mamie Pinako se reposer. Et de toute manière, Edward ne se tiendrait pas tranquille si un étranger venait l'examiner. Alphonse était le seul à pouvoir s'occuper de lui ainsi. C'était son rôle. Si Edward tenait à s'occuper de tout et à tout supporter pour lui rendre son corps, il n'avait pas le droit d'empêcher Alphonse de s'occuper de lui et de veiller à ce qu'il ménage le corps qu'il avait encore. Contrairement à ce qu'il semblait vouloir penser, Edward n'était pas entièrement d'acier. Mais trop souvent ces derniers temps, Alphonse avait eu l'impression dérangeante que c'était son frère et non lui qui était coincé dans une armure le rendant inaccessible. Parfois, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que son frère pouvait penser. Edward s'endurcissait tellement qu'il n'exprimait plus jamais ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Même s'il continuait à lui parler et à plaisanter comme avant. Et le voir ainsi s'éloigner de lui lui paraissait pire que tout. Alors même si c'était se leurrer, Alphonse voulait profiter de la maladie d'Edward pour simplement rester auprès de lui et se donner l'illusion qu'ils étaient toujours aussi proches.

Dans un odieux concert de grincements laissant penser qu'un chat se faisait les griffes à l'intérieur de l'armure – ce qui n'était pourtant pas le cas cette fois, Alphonse s'inclina pour prendre congé.

– Je vais y retourner à présent. Encore désolé de l'absence de mon frère. Passez une bonne journée.

Le lieutenant fit quelques pas pour l'accompagner à la porte. Mais avant qu'il ne sorte, Mustang ajouta quelques mots.

– Au revoir Alphonse. Et, ah, tu pourras dire à FullMetal de venir me voir plutôt après-demain. Demain j'aurai une trop grosse journée, je ne pourrai pas le recevoir.

Décidément, l'homme n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'Edward voulait le penser. Alphonse le remercia et s'inclina une nouvelle fois avant de partir.

* * *

De retour dans leur chambre d'hôtel moins d'une heure plus tard, Alphonse constata que le médicament continuait à faire un peu effet. Le sommeil d'Edward paraissait de nouveau très agité, mais au moins il dormait toujours. Alphonse referma la porte tout doucement et s'approcha pour s'agenouiller près de la tête du lit en tâchant de cliqueter le moins possible. Avec précaution, il récupéra la compresse dans la bassine pour la replacer sur le front d'Eward. Il n'avait pas de thermomètre pour vérifier sa température, mais à en croire la couleur de ses joues, la fièvre ne devait pas encore être tout à fait tombée.

L'eau était peut-être trop froide, car quand le tissu toucha le front de son frère, celui-ci sembla se réveiller en sursaut. A l'air effrayé qu'il afficha avant de reprendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait, Alphonse devina qu'il n'avait pas dû cesser de cauchemarder. Mais Edward le coupa avant qu'il n'ait eu la possibilité de prononcer quelques mots pour le calmer.

– Al... Tu es revenu.

– Ah, euh, oui, je... Grand frère, je dois te dire, je viens d'aller...

– J'ai cru que tu avais disparu.

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'Alphonse remarqua la manière dont Edward s'était agrippé à sa main. Les phalanges de sa main de chair et de sang en étaient blanches, et si lui-même n'avait pas été une armure de métal, la pression de l'automail lui aurait certainement arraché un cri de douleur. Edward était éveillé, mais il avait encore l'air bouleversé.

– Al... Tu ne vas pas me laisser, hein? Tu ne peux pas disparaître. Tu es tout ce que j'ai. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner.

Et c'est seulement à ce moment qu'Alphonse comprit. Et il se trouva incroyablement stupide. Mais il fallait préciser que son frère l'était au moins autant que lui.

Il savait que l'idée que son âme soit éjectée de son réceptacle mécanique avait inquiété son frère. Mais pas qu'elle l'avait autant tourmenté. Il faut dire qu'il n'en avaient pas vraiment parlé. Après y avoir un peu réfléchi, Alphonse avait trouvé ça plutôt naturel : la mort pouvait bien arriver n'importe quand à n'importe quel être vivant. Ce qui risquait de lui arriver n'était pas très différent. Alors il n'avait pas lieu de particulièrement s'en soucier. Et il pensait qu'Edward avait suivi le même raisonnement.

Mais cet idiot s'était mis à imaginer qu'il allait disparaître. Comme si la situation avait changé. Comme si ce n'était pas lui qui depuis des années ne cessait de causer des frayeurs à Alphonse en fonçant sans réfléchir et en prenant des risques en oubliant qu'il était de chair et de sang et qu'un coup mal placé pouvait le tuer.

Il s'était imaginé tout ça, et il ne lui en avait même pas parlé. Au lieu de ça, il s'était renfermé, il avait parfois évité de le regarder, il s'était montré moins sincère dans sa manière de plaisanter et ses sourires avaient toujours eu l'air forcés. Et à cause de ça, Alphonse s'était à son tour imaginé le pire, il avait pensé que son frère s'était lassé de cette quête insensée et que s'il disparaissait ça le soulagerait.

Winry avait raison de les traiter d'idiots.

Alphonse passa son bras libre dans le dos d'Edward et l'amena avec précaution contre lui. Voilà longtemps qu'Edward ne se permettait plus ce genre de familiarité. Mais pour cette fois, ça passerait. De toute manière, une fois remis, Edward aurait sans doute tout oublié.

Evidemment, Alphonse ne sentit pas les mains d'Edward se décrisper, pas plus qu'il ne sentit les bras de son frère venir entourer l'armure et sa tête se poser contre lui. Mais il l'entendit parfaitement murmurer qu'il se sentait vraiment bien ainsi et que non il n'avait pas froid du tout et qu'il voulait juste rester un peu comme ça. Et Alphonse s'autorisa à garder encore un moment son frère contre lui, en laissant un moment de côté les pensées qu'il devait empêcher Edward de prendre froid et de se blesser en le serrant autant.

Mais demain, la journée était libre, et Edward pourrait encore se reposer. Et Edward aurait oublié, mais Alphonse se rappelerait. Et il ferait en sorte qu'ils discutent de ce dont ils devaient parler. Alors tout irait bien.


End file.
